Heat transfer labels have gained broad acceptance in the garment industry. Care labels, brand identifiers, graphical, numerical and other type of expressions used as decorations or for providing information for shirts, pants, sportswear, and personal identification labels are all examples of such current applications. Heat transfer labels typically use hot melt adhesives which become sticky at elevated temperature so as to enable application to the substrate, but after cooling can feel stiff or rough at ambient temperature. This stiffness or roughness of the label can make the wearer uncomfortable and in some instances can lead to skin irritation. Heat used to apply the label on the garment may also lead to an undesirable bond mark on the garment, that is a darkened or discolored area near where the label is applied. For labels using sublimation dyes, the heat may also cause dye migration through the label causing blurring or fading of the image. The heat may also damage a heat sensitive fabric material, such as synthetic fabric, which may partially melt if the heat is too high or applied for too long a period of time.
Heat transfer labels have also been used broadly in other identification or personalization products such as caps, binders, shoes, tote bags, toys, consumer electronics, sports gear, etc. that are found in schools, sport activities, camps, gyms, and other places. In addition to the issues associated with a heat transfer label described previously, the heating requirement for the transferring process limits the use of such labels to areas where a heat source is readily available. However, there is a larger desire to have transferrable images when there is no source of heat, and where instant personalized souvenirs or mementos can be created, such as an outdoor site of a sporting event, religious retreats, corporate outings, campsites, etc.
Heat used in the transfer process of traditional heat transfer labels may also limit the incorporation of other items into the label. For example, chemical or physical sensing devices, tracking devices, security or detection devices can be sensitive to the high heat used for the transfer process of heat transfer labels and can be damaged through exposure to heat and as such these items have generally not been incorporated as part of the transfer label for garments process.
Traditional pressure sensitive labels have been used in association with garments as name badges and size identification labels. These labels normally do not need to remain on a garment for long periods of time and therefore do not need to be particularly durable so as to withstand repeated washing and drying cycles that may be encountered with the garment. The pressure sensitive label will likely fall off the garment if the garment is subject to washing and drying. The concern for the wearer's comfort is also minimized due to the temporary nature of such applications.
Thus, there is a need for a new label that can be used in lieu of a heat transfer label for garments and other identification or personalization applications. There is a further need for a cold transfer process pressure sensitive label that can remain on a garment through repeated washing and drying cycles and provides softness and comfort to a wearer.